


Made a Deal, Now Make me Happy

by VampireNeko34



Category: Naruto
Genre: Depression, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, Love/Hate, Memories, Multi, maybe some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:12:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireNeko34/pseuds/VampireNeko34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura decided on her own that Shell be Leaving the Leaf Village behind, to find the one and only missing-nin Sasuke Uchiha, for her best friend Naruto Uzumaki. But something eventually comes up and stops Sakura for doing what she needs to be done! Then suddenly she made a deal with the Leader of the Akatsuki, known as Pein, so in returned She'll be there medic-nin for how long the Leader needs her. Will Sakura grow attach to all the Akatsuki members or will she fall into a deep depression of her old memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made a Deal, Now Make me Happy

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been on the website I n forever! Since I'm on Fan-fiction all the time! !This is one is about Sakura and The Akatsuki! Of course its a bit of Sakura-Centric too! So please enjoy! I feel like this will be a long chapter!

My name is Haruno Sakura, its the middle of the night and right now, I'm packing everything that I need to leave the Leaf Village. But why I'm leaving you ask..? Well I'm leaving the Village to a mission(or two if the first mission is one), no the Hokage didn't assigned me a mission. I chosen to do this myself and I need to go away awhile, to think things over. I don't know how long I'll be home, but it may take awhile, well if I'm fast enough to find someone or even if I do want to come back or not. The reason why I'm leaving for awhile, is the reason I'm tired of these two people treating me like dirt, I want to tell someone about it or not. I guess I'm afraid that they want believe me or that those two person well make everyone hate me! I don't want that to happen at all! These two people will make me believe that everyone thinks that I'm worthless , they hate me very much so or well always tell me that I'm annoying. Hell that person even told me to die since I'm so worthless or pathetic and hits me every time that person gets a chance! One of would always tell me its my fault that I couldn't keep HIM from the village.. Why would they do that though? I had help them with things that they needed help with..

The other mission that I must do, and that it want be an easy job to do, is to bring back Uchiha Sasuke!

I know that Naruto misses him very much. He'll talk about him non-stop, saying how he will bring him back one day! That he had promise me that he will bring him back.. But its been five years! We tried to bring him back from many times, but each time we failed into doing so! And every time we come back to the Leaf Village, he gets so upset and then he trains himself to death to get stronger. So I will bring Sasuke back home, it'll be for Naruto, not for myself, but for Naruto! I'll try my beat to do so!

I sigh to myself out loud(like anyone would hear me), 'It's almost time to go Outer, its already midnight' My Inner said to me in a whisper. She is called my Inner, but now I call her Saku for short, since she deserve to have a name. She been with me for awhile, only person(or whatever to call her) that knows what I'm feeling and my inner feelings, that I don't even know that I'm feeling. She is amazing, we can have our fights, but we do work things out..sometimes she can be a perv, but not all the time though.

I smile at her. 'Yeah, let's go and get Teme back!' I said to her and then I heard her laugh way to hard at what I called Sasuke, since Naruto calls him that, might as well call him that to, since he is a bastard! I grab my cloak and put it on, then I grab my backpack, and then I grab my scroll that has my stuff that I need on this trip that I'll be going on, and then I jump out of the window that I had open, I landed on the ground softly like a cat. I ran towards the direction of the Village gate. It only took me a minute to get there. I saw both of the Guards the gate was sound asleep. I laugh lightly at this. 'So much for being a night guard..' Saku said with a sweat-dropped. I shook my head at this. I turn around and look down the road of the Leaf Village that is my home, still is even when i do leave the Village. I will always love it, even thought it hides many dark secrets.

"Naruto, I'm sorry, please forgive me what I'm about to do. I'll be back soon, well hopefully. When I do come back, I'll have Sasuke with me and I will make sure I'll return with him!" I said to a whisper and let the wing carry it away from me.. I turn around while pulling the cloak hood over my pink hair, then I disappear into the night only leaving a Cherry Blossom behind.

I was running on top of the tree branches for about five hours without stopping. I couldn't stop now, I need to get away from the Village gates, so no one would recognize me. So I ran for another four hours, that's when I stop and took deep breaths. 'This far I can get, now I need to find a nice place to relax and sleep till I need to get up. And of course my Chakra needs to be fully charged.' I climb to the top of the tree and find a nice comfortable spot to sleep..of course it wasn't very comfortable to begin with, but it'll do anyways. After I got cozy, I'll just take a nap since its probably like 8 or 9 in the morning. I close my eyes and a shed of tear slid down my cheek.

~*Leaf Village at 10*~

The sun is high up in the ski shinning brightly, with clouds scattered everywhere. Its a very nice day for the teams to do their training today and that is why Team 7 is meeting at their usually spot! Their Sense, Kakashi Hatake said that they'll be starting to train again as a team, since everyone been so busy! Naruto and Sai are waiting for Kakashi-Sensei and Sakura to show up, so they can start their training! It was quite, then suddenly Naruto had to open his mouth then an argument started. Sai of course smiling with his fake smile while insulting Naruto.

"Ugh where is Sakura-Chan and Kakashi-Sensei?!" Naruto said while yelling at Sai! Naruto crossed his arms and flop on to the ground in a crisscross sitting position, with a pout in his face.

"Oh shut up Dick-less, I'm pretty sure Kakashi-Sensei and Ugly will be here soon! So stop complaining, we only been waiting for two hours." Sai had said with a fake smile on his pale face. 'I wonder where is Ugly at? She is usually here first' Sai thought to himself.

"Stop fucking calling me Dick-less, you fucking fag! And stop calling Sakura-Chan ugly, because she isn't Ugly! You Ass-Fag! I'm going to kill you very painfully! " Naruto yelled at Sai, while pointing an accusing finger at Sai!

"Why? I'm giving you guys nicknames, so we can strengthen out bond together, and plus I'm calling you like it is..Dick-less.." Sai said with his fake smile. 'Am I doing it wrong and should I try to change it? The books that I read said give the opposite names to the girls though..' Said thought for a minute.. Then he shook his head. 'Nah, I'll keep it the same as always!' Sai thought and nod his head.

Naruto was seething with anger and was cussing and shouting many things at Sai. Sai was just standing their, just smiling away with that fake smile of his. Then suddenly Kakashi appeared or more puff appeared out of no where! Of course he does all the time to his students and some of his friends too. He was standing there with all his glory and *cough* porno *cough* book in one hand, but no it isn't a porno book at all, he says its a Erotic book instead!

"Yo" Kakashi said with a slight wave of his hand and eye crinkle smile. That's only way you can tell if its a smile..because of the damn mask of his! Curse you Kakashi for having that mask! *Tears* Umm, anyways..

"Your late Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto shouted, now pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi-Sensei. Sai smiling away with that fake smile of his.

'Huh, that's weird, usually Sakura does it with Naruto when I show up late..like always.. Where could she be?' Kakashi thought sadly with a frown on his face, no one called that he ahead a frown on his handsome face(damn freaking mask).

"Kakashi-Sensei, Its been two and half hours! When can't you be on time!" Naruto said while waving his arms around.

"Well you see Naruto I find a lost.. Turtle that needed my help to get home, so me being the kind and gentle person I am, I just had help the little turtle fine his family!" Kakashi said with sad sigh "Poor little turtle, the turtle had to get home, so it could be with its family!" Kakashi said with a sad sigh.

"That is a lam-. Wait! Turtles leave in the damn sea! Were not even close to one! How can a turtle be here!?" Naruto shouted out at Kakashi!

Then Sai spoke up to stop their fighting or more like their arguing.. "Where could Ugly be though. She's usually here before me and Dick-less.. She would never be late for training." Sai said out loud.

"Let's go to be her house and see if f she is their or not. She probably forgotten about training or didn't set her alarm clock or something." Kakashi had said to Naruto and Sai. They look at each other, then look at there Sensei and nodded their heads. So all three of them left to go to Sakura house.

It took them awhile to get there, since Naruto and Sai couldn't stop fighting, but eventually they got to Sakura house. When they walk up to the door, all they did was stare at the door..

"Umm, should we knock or should we just go in..?" Sai said slowly and slightly confused why there not knocking on Sakura door, since of course their staring at the door, like it would eat them or something.. Kakashi nodded his head, while rubbing his masked chin and he knocked on the door three times, to let her know its them. So all three of them waited for about a minute or two. So Kakashi knocked again, still no answer!

"Why isn't Sakura answering?! Something isn't right Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto said panicking, while waving his arms are waving around. Kakashi slowly reached for the door knob and turned it and pushed it open a little. The door slowly creaked open. Kakashi eyebrows were drawn together in a frown.

"Could Ugly be here?" Sai asked looking into the house where Sakura lives. So all three them all walk in into her house. Everything was completely quiet, no sound was heard throughout her house. 'So Ugly isn't here then?' Sai question himself.

"Sakura are you here?" Kakashi called out. He waited for her to answer back, but there was no answer. 'She shouldn't be on a mission or at work, The Hokage order her to take a week off, since she been working her ass off and working till Chakra exhaustion.' Kakashi thought in wonder. So Kakashi wonder to Sakura room, which the door was slightly creaked open. Kakashi knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "Sakura?" He called out and knock softly a little, just in cased if she was naked or anything. Which by the way happen once and let's just say…Wow.. 'Damn it, no time for a nosebleed right now! Bad thoughts! oh boy, i have a nosebleed right now!' He scream in thought. When she didn't answer, he reached for the door knob and pushed it slightly open and the door creaked open.

He walk in her room and wonder around in her room, looking around. 'Her backpack that she takes on a mission, its gone, but like I said she has a week off though! And some times are gone!' Kakashi looked over at Sakura night stand, where there was a picture of their Genin days, when Team 7 was complete..when Sasuke was with them..There was a piece of paper in front of the picture. Kakashi walk up to it and pick it up. His lone eye widen in shock or in something else. "No. It can't be!" Kakashi almost yelled out. "Sakura, no you couldn't have!" Kakashi ran to get Naruto and Sai quickly!

When Kakashi ran out the door, he drop the piece of paper. Slowly it fell down slowly, when it hit the ground, all their was three words, that made Kakashi worry more then anything. On that piece of paper read..

'I'm sorry everyone..'

"Kakashi-Sensei, we can't find Sakura anywhere!" Naruto shouted with a panic look.

"We need go to the Hokage, NOW and fast!" Kakashi yelled and ran straight out of the house. Naruto and Sai left to go catch up with him quickly. 'Sakura, why did you have to do this? Please come back home to us!' Kakashi thought to him self with a sad sigh.

~*Somewhere far from the Leaf Village*~

"Ugh, what the fuck Kakuzu! We've been walking for fucking hours!" A guy that has pale skin, sliver slick back hair, his eyes are purplish-pink, almost like a light shade of violet. His nails that are painted green, on his left index finger is a ring the color of orange since its required to have in the Akatsuki. He wears no shirt underneath Akatsuki cloak and that is unbutton half way, to show off his define abs and his very nice muscles (that makes any girl wet their panties) and wears fitting black loose pants.

"Shut the hell up Hidan! You been complaining non-stop! We're almost done collecting the bounty money that I need and the Akatsuki needs! We need this money to paid the bills and the Leader needs this money for whatever reason!" A guy with a very nice tan skin, he wore a white hood with a black mask attached to it, his eyes are very strange, his iris is green, but no pupils, and his sclerae are red. His nails are painted brown, on his left middle finger is a ring the color of dark green.

"I wouldn't be fucking complaining , if we stop for a damn fucking break, for at least a damn hour or two would be fucking fine with me! You fucking money-whore!" Hidan shouted and pointed at Kakuzu. Kakuzu just gave Hidan a venomous death glare. Anybody would have shit a brick, but Hidan is used to it.

Then suddenly they felt an earthquake. Kakuzu kept his balance, but Hidan just fell backwards and landed on his ass. 'And he calls himself a fucking bad-ass ninja' Kakuzu thought while rolling his eyes at Hidan. "Get up and let's go and see what that was. I'm pretty sure it wasn't an earthquake." Kakuzu said in a deep voice. Hidan gotten up and started to mumble to himself. They both looked at each other and nodded their heads and they both took off towards the sounds of someone fighting.

When they got to the loud noises, their right in front of them(their hiding behind a bush) is a girl with pink hair, fighting against four strong Sounds-nin. They both kept watching her fight and both of the Akatsuki members were amazed at her fighting skills. So they decided to watch the pink hair-nin till the end of the battle.

"That girl looks oddly familiar, I'm pretty sure we have seen her before or at least heard of a girl with pink hair, bit I don't know where though." Kakuzu said in a rough voice. Hidan kept staring at the girl, not talking or saying anything, but Hidan agrees with Kakuzu about knowing the girl somewhere before, but of course he want say it out loud, cause of his damn pride! So they tried to remember where or if the heard of the girl before, but kept watching her till they remember... But nothing!

Sakura P.O.V.

I was breathing very heavily from the battling that I been having with the Sounds-nin. 'I needs to finish them off quickly! I don't have time for this or enough Chakra.' I told my Inner, Saku. 'CHA! Let's finish this fight Outer!' Saku said while pumping her fist in the air. I look at them and grin evilly at them(it'll make even Orochimaru proud!) Their eyes widen at my evil grin, problem thinking that I'm crazy or something. I chuckle darkly at them, if only they knew that I can be scary sometimes.

I ran towards one of them, while I was running, I was gathering enough Chakra into my fist that I balled up. When I got close, I punch the guy I the ribs and hearing a bunch of cracks. I jump backwards away from the other guys. He fell to the ground with blood coming out of his mouth. 'I need at least to keep one of them alive..' I though to myself. I look at the other three. I chuckle darkly. "So who's next?" I asked nicely in a dark way. They look like there going to shit themselves. I ran towards them, gathering more Chakra into my fist. I jump up and hit the ground hard, till I active a trap that was a bunch of kunais and shurikens into the ground earlier, just encased if j need to use it! Almost all of the weapons hit them. When the kunais and shurikens hit them, blood kind of splattered everywhere and some 'More like a lot..' got on me. So I think they might be dead..Shit..

I screamed out in frustration. "Ugh, son of a fucking bitch! You got to be fucking kidding me!" I yelled out loud..maybe a little to loud, but oh well, ! don't care right now! I'm way to pissed off to even care ! Great now I don't know where to start at, I was supposed to keep at least one of them alive! I sighed to myself. 'Yeah, but one you are covered in blood, two we kick-ass!' Saku said giving me thumbs up and smiling(almost like the Good guy pose.) I laugh lightly at her. Ah screw it! I'll just keep looking for that damn Teme! I groaned out loud in frustration. "Stupid damn chicken-ass, duck-butt Teme!" I said grounding my teeth together and stumping off into a different direction or someone to lead me to Sasuke-Teme. Saku just kept laughing at me, while rolling around, holding on to her side.

~To Hidan and Kakuzu~

Hidan eyes are widen in shock and his mouth was hanging open in surprise. Kakuzu eyes were slightly widen in shock. "Holy fucking Jashin-Sama! That was so fucking damn hot!" Hidan said with a daze look(wait..is that drool coming out of the corner of his mouth..)

"She is a very interesting girl, in deed. Her strength is amazing." Kakuzu said still staring at the spot where the pink-hair Kunoichi was at, which their was dead bodies around and blood too! 'I wonder how much the girl is worth?' Kakuzu thought to himself. If only Kakuzu knew! Kakuzu turn to look at Hidan.

"Did you see the way she grin evilly at those weak-ass Sounds-nin?! Hot fucking damn! Even when the splattered everywhere, even when the blood got on her! I never seen anything so hot, so seductive, so...beautiful!" Hidan said dreamily.. Kakuzu sweat-dropped at this.

"Come on Hidan, let's report to Leader-Sama quickly." Kakuzu said in a demanding voice, which Hidan snapped out of his day dreaming. So they both left to go to the Akatsuki hideout. Still trying to figure out who was that Pink-hair women is.

*At the Akatsuki base*

When they got to the base, they both went through a bunch of hand signs to get into the base. When they walk in the 'door' to the base closed up. All you heard through out the hallways, was two people walking up to meet with there Leader and other members, which there would be a few their since some of them went on a mission, two of them are getting some rest. When they got to the meeting room, there was a really long table for the members to sit. At the end was their Leader in his sit. Kisame and Zetsu was with him. The rest are on a mission. There Leader gotten up and went up to them, but he didn't get to close to them. Hidan and Kakuzu bowed to their Leader to give him respect(he pretty much demands the respect, if you ask me. But he is one hot son of a-...err never mind!)

"Report!" A man with medium length orange hair, that spikes up in some random direction, his eyes are very unique like the rest of the Akatsuki members, their purple-ish grey with rings in them. His eyes are known as the Rinnegan, and his face is covered in piercings(and probably other places to) six metal bars in each ear, one bar is going vertical in each ear, three stud bars through the sides of his nose, and finally one spike stud on the bottom lip, and on each side..their called Snake Bites. on his right thumb is a ring the color of silver.

"We took all the men out for going against us, I gotten a lot of bounty money on some of them, they were worth a lot of money! Which I'll give to you soon, when I calculate the bills and all and I'll give the rest to you, Leader-Sama." Kakuzu said to his Leader. There Leader nodded his head and seeming that there will be more.

"When we were heading back the base, we felt an earthquake, but we both knew it couldn't be an earthquake. We heard a battle cry. So we went to check it out" Hidan said without cussing, their Leader would most likely have his head, like last time. There Leader does not like to be talk rudely too.

"When got their, what we saw, was amazing. It was a Pink hair Leaf-nin, she was fighting off four Sounds-nin, she seems very familiar, but we can't remember" Kakuzu said finishing what had happen to them coming back to the base.

There Leader was standing their with his arms cross, with his head tilt back with his eyes, in thought, then he look back at them. "Hmmm, Pink hair Leaf-nin you say?" They both nodded there heads. "She does seems familiar, do you by any chance gotten a pic of her?" He asked them.

"No sir" they both said, usually they would get pics of the people the don't know or they seemed familiar with, and in he end they would eventually would find out who the person is.

Then there was a loud bang, that means more members came back from their mission they were sent by there Leader. In came two loud Akatsuki members, one of them seem to be very anger and the other slightly scared for some odd reason, while clutching something close to him.

"Damn it Tobi! You need to calm down the fuck down, un!" A guy with long golden blond hair, which half is pulled into a high up ponytail, while the other half is down freely, and his bang is hanging over his left eye. Which is concealed his eye with a scope.. His one eye is the color of the ocean blue. On his right index finger is a ring the color of teal.

"But Tobi is very scared of Cherry Blossom! She very strong and very pretty too!" A guy with a child like voice, he was always wearing different types of mask, the one he is wearing now, is his favorite mask. Its orange with black swirls on it, with only one eye hole to look through. His hair is short black hair and spikes in different places.

They walk up to there Leader and bowed to him to show respect. Deidara turn and gave Tobi a mean look. "She wasn't that scary at all! Yeah, she punch ground into million of pieces. Yeah, she kick a guy very hard in the ribs and he went flying, hitting trees, which Sakura heard a bunch of cracks of the bones. ! But that doesn't mean she is scary, un!" Deidara said to Tobi looking rather annoyed with him. Everybody just sweat-dropped at this.

"But Sempai! Tobi thinks you should be scared of Cherry Blossom! She is soo strong! She could hurt someone with one simple punch! Her Chakra control is amazing!" Tobi said while waving his arms around, still holding something in his hand. Deidara just rolled his eye at him.

"Tobi, who is this 'Cherry Blossom' you speak of" A guy with two split personality that match is skin color. His skin color is split into two different colors, which his left side is white and right side is black. His white side would talk in a calm voice and make a nice comment. His black side would talk in a deep voice and give rude comments to anyone, sometimes the Leader. His hair is a grass green color and his eyes are a golden color. On his right pinky finger is a ring the color of green.

Tobi didn't even hear him talk, he was to busy staring at some paper that he was holding in his hands. If he wasn't wearing his mask, his eyes would have hearts in them. So Deidara answer for him.

"Some Kunoichi that has pink hair and the is from the Leaf Village, she was fighting against some Mist missing-nin, why there is Mist-nins, I would never freaking know,un!" Deidara said looking at Zetsu and his pretty sure Leader-Sama heard him. "And she looks oddly familiar though, un!" Deidara said while in a thinking pose.

"We had encounter with her too, and she does seem familiar though, but I just can't seem to remember." Kakuzu said while shaking his head.

Then a deep voice was heard that some how no one notice he was there with them! Hell eve their Leader had forgotten that he was in the room with them. "Tobi, what the hell are you looking at?! You been staring at it for a while now!" A guy that is very much taller than anyone in the Akatsuki. He had a distinctive a shark-like appearance. His skin was a blue-grey color, he styled his dark blue hair in the form of a sharks fin. His eyes are small round, that are white, his pupils are small. On his face were gilled-like markings under each of his eyes, and actually gills on each of his shoulder. And his teeth are razor sharp! On his left ring finger is a ring the color of yellow.

Tobi snapped out of his thoughts and look at the person that was talking to him. "Ah! Kisame-san! Tobi didn't know you were in here, you scared Tobi! Tobi is looking at a pic of Cherry blossom, that I took of!" Tobi said while waving the picture in his hand around. Everybody just look at him weirdly, even the Leader did.

"Tobi, may I take a look at the picture?" Their Leader that is known as Pein ask nicely. If you give him respect, then your mostly likely get respect back. Of course, he can be nice when he wants to be!

"Of course Leader-Sama!" Tobi said while bouncing around, then he walk up to his Leader and gave him the pic of the pink hair Kunoichi from the Leaf Village. Pein reach and grab the picture. The picture was a well taken pic, which is odd. Pein just glance at Tobi and look back at the pic. The pic was amazing or it was the girl that was in the pic that was amazing. He would never know!

The girl.. 'More like women, if you ask me' Pein thought to himself, trying very hard not to stare at her legs and her bare stomach.. The Kunoichi was jumping back in midair, she look like she had blood splattered on her clothes and her face, which made her look more 'Dare I say it..Hot' Pein thought again. She had this frustrated look on her face, with hatred burn in her eyes, and this evil smile she had. There were shurikens Round her, which meant that she was dodging them all. She was doing pretty good. Pein look more closely at her face, then look closely at her eyes, then finally something click in his brain!

"Ah, now I remember her. Her name is Haruno Sakura! She is the one that defeated Sasori of the red sand! Which she is trained under one of the Sanin and the Hokage herself, Tsunade Senju. Known as the Slug Princess. Haruno is also a well know medic-nin." Pain said everything out loud to everyone. Everyone eyes were slightly wide open and their jaws went slack. (I don't know about Tobi though, but I'm pretty sure he has hearts in eyes still!)

Then someone came in, coughing like crazy! Everyone turn to see who it was. Kisame went over to make sure the guy was OK and help him to sit down. The guy nodded to his friend and his partner. "And she is on the same team as the Kyuubi and was on the team as my little brother. Its most likely that she is after my brother..and she might be alone." A guy with jet black hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail and his face was framed with center-parted bangs that was extended to his chin. His eyes were a deep color of black, which can be turn red, called the Sharingan, for being in a clan..known as the Uchiha Clan.

"Ah, I see and Itachi you should be resting in bed, instead of walking around making it worst." Pein said while looking at Itachi. Most people don't know it, but Pein does truly care for his members.

"Hai, I know Leader-Sama, but it seems me and Konan are getting worse each day. We need a medic fast! I'm sure we could capture the Haruno girl and I would like to go Leader-Sama." Itachi said while coughing more and then blood started to come out when he was coughing, he whipped the off his mouth, then whipped the blood on his cloak. Itachi Sigh softly.

Pein look at him, then look at the ground closing his eyes. He shook his eyes. 'He is right though, we need a medic fast, before whatever that Konan has, that gave to Itachi, and hopefully it want spread to any other members. And there is no telling if there going to die. And i really don't want that to happen.' Pein thought and look up at Itachi in the eyes. Itachi is slowly going blind. "You sure? You might end up running into your brother, if she is after him." Pein ask Itachi. Itachi nod his head. Pein sigh. "Very well then, when you get back, you will go straight to bed and get some rest! Zetsu find the girl and Kisame you will be going with Itachi to make sure he doesn't get hurt to badly! The rest of you just go back to your rooms or whatever you do" Pein said giving orders while waving his hand around.

"Hai!" They all said together and left in a puff of smoke and the rest went to their rooms or else where. Pein shook his head. He turn and look at Tobi, since he didn't left yet.

"Tobi, would you like me to give the picture back?" Pein ask Tobi with a tiered look. Tobi just shook his head.

"Nope! Tobi has another pic of Cherry Blossom! So Leader-Sama can keep the pic that Tobi gave him!" Tobi said, turning around and skipping off while humming a random tune to a song that he doesn't know, to where ever Tobi goes!

Pein just raised an eyebrow at this. Then look at the pic of the Haruno girl/women. He just shook his head and sigh for the third time. He put the picture in his cloak pocket and left to see how was Konan doing.

~*Leaf Village*~

Team 7 didn't go straight to the Hokage Tower. They decided to go around the Village an asking everyone if they had seen Sakura Haruno, Leaf village pink hair medic-nin. They been looking for her at least three hours. When nobody had seen her at all, that's when they started to panic! Well expect for Sai, he doesn't know how to feel about this. So all three of them ran faster than anything in the world to the Hokage Tower.

None of them didn't even knock in the door. "Lady Tsunade!" Kakashi called out to her. She was passed out asleep on her desk, with sake bottles everywhere on the ground and some in the desk, with stack of papers pilled up high. All of them just sweat-dropped at this.

"Obaa-san! WAKE UP!" Naruto yelled very loud. Tsunade jolted up real quickly and look around wondering who just yelled, till she landed on Team 7. She narrowed her eyes at Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Don't fucking yell, your to damn loud, and don't call me that! What the hell do you want anyways!?" Tsunade said with anger on her voice. Then she noticed their looks. 'Something isn't right at all!' Tsunade thought with worry.

"We can't find Ugly" Sai said to Tsunade with a fake smile. Now its Lady Tsunade turn to sweat-dropped at this nickname that Sai gave to Sakura.

"We were supposed to do a Team meeting/training, but she didn't show up. So we all three went to see if she was home, she could of forgotten , but she was not at home! We all look for her in the Village" Kakashi stop and hesitated to speak what was next, since he doesn't want to believe it at all. "I found a piece of paper next to Team 7 Genin picture she has on her nightstand, all it said was 'I'm sorry'. Lady Tsunade, Sakura had left the Village!" Kakashi finally finish what he didn't want to believe. That's when all the blood drained from Tsunade, becoming paler by every word he had said and her eyes are widen in horror, so had Naruto. Then she started to tremble.

"No..she can't be gone! You sure she isn't in the Village?!" Tsunade look at Kakashi. He nodded! "Why would she leave the Village she loves very much!?" Tsunade said, she wanted to yell and throw stuff out the window, but she needed to keep calm. She wanted to cry so hard, but she kept it together. 'Not my baby girl, not my daughter!' Tsunade had raised her, her awful family of hers didn't want anything to do with her, since she become a ninja, a Kunoichi! Tsunade had found her u underneath a Cherry Blossom tree crying her eyes out, with all her stuff packed up that was next to her! Tsunade was furious at this. She had ask Sakura why didn't she go to Kakashi. All she said was "Why should I! He never even paid attention to me, he was always to busy helping Naruto and Sasuke! He ask him many times to help me, but all I got was 'next time Sakura' I want to become stronger! I know that I'm weak! But I want to become strong for me!" Sakura yelled.. Well let's say Tsunade wasn't to happen with Kakashi at all, so she took her in. And that next, Tsunade made sure that Kakashi paid for causing HER student to be upset. So when she told him that SHE will be training her and not him, well let's say he was so sad, but he did blame himself. Sakura still talk to him, but not much.

"It seems so. I have a feeling that someone's been messing with her feelings or making her feel useless, and could be abusing her. I seen bruises on her and some other marks, like burns or scratches. I always ask her about it, but all she would tell me was its from training very hard to catch up. Every time I would talk about Team 7 and sometimes about Kurenai, she would then pale or flinch at Team 7 or Kurenai name." Kakashi told her with a sad look behind his mask, he wanted to cry, but he would not cry, just not right now! 'I wish had done something! I'm a horrible Sensei to her, I wish I had been there for her since her Genin days' Kakashi thought to himself with a sigh.

"It can't be Lazy, since I seen talk sometimes and he would think it would be 'To troublesome.' Fatty would be to focus on his food to do anything to Ugly. Could it be Beautiful? I seen beautiful giving Ugly a weird look. I wonder how Whore is the cause of hurting Sakura?" Sai said out loud. Again everybody sweat-dropped at the nicknames he gives to everyone, and Team 7(besides Sai) wonder why the hell Kurenai name is so..vulgar. Tsunade just shook her head at it, since she k ow the reason, and she couldn't agree more with Sai! Lucky Sakura was there for Assume..

"Well can't to be sure yet, let's not jump to conclusion yet. Kakashi gather some ANBU or who ever you can find today! And you'll behind your search for tomorrow! Naruto I will consider you to go find her, you behave till tomorrow! I want my baby girl found! NOW!" Tsunade yelled, still slightly pale. Naruto was about to cry, but happy that he will be able to go find Sakura, his best friend/crush! So Naruto nodded his head in thanks and understanding! "Kakashi talk to Inoichi and tell him to keep an eye on his 'loving' daughter and get Asuma to look out for Kurenai too! I know the reason why Sai nickname is giving to Kurenai, so Kakashi ask him yourself!" Tsunade said looking at Kakashi in the eye. Kakashi nodded his head, while his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and then he bowed, then he left to go search for everyone that would like to help him find Konoha Cherry Blossom! The others did the same and left.

When everyone left, and when she didn't hear anyone at the door, so that means Tsunade was finally left alone. That's when she finally broke down crying, hopefully no one could hear her sobs, but she doubt that. She reached forward and grab a picture of Sakura and her, it was her Genin days when she started to train her. It was when they got done training, Sakura was tiered out, Tsunade was sitting up against a tree. What surprised her was when Sakura walk up to her and climb into her lap, and fell asleep. Tsunade was confused, but smile anyways and wrapped her arms around her and pulled her tighter against her. That's when she finally felt peaceful that she fell asleep too. Shizune came to check up on them, and that's how she found them, sleeping under a Cherry Blossom Tree, right where Tsunade found Sakura crying when her parents kick her out. Shizune gotten a good picture of them.

She started to hug the picture to her chest and cried even harder. Tsunade misses her Student, her daughter! She was slightly rocking back and fourth in her chair, and that's what Shizune walk in on. Shizune was freaking out when she tried to ask Tsunade what was wrong and Tsunade couldn't find her voice to speak. When calm down slightly and said to Shizune that made her pale to. "Sakura is gone, my baby girl is gone!" and went back to crying. Shizune was in shocked them slot came back to sense, she dropped to her knees next to the Hokage chair and cried with Shizune. They both cried out for Sakura, Their Blossom. Somewhere where a Cherry Blossom Tree is, its petals is slowly fallen off, its crying for Sakura.

~*That night in the woods, far away*~

A group of four people where traveling in the woods, looking for someone, so one of them could get his revenge, if only he k new where that someone was! Uchiha Sasuke and his know team called Team Hebi. Sasuke hasn't seen his eldest brother, Uchiha Itachi, in two and half months. He usually pop out of no where just to taunt him for still being weak and he lacks hatred.

"Ugh Sasuke! Can we please camp out or at least take a break or something! We haven't slept almost in two weeks! And I need refilled my bottle up! A male with white hair with a light blue tint to it. He held a bottle that was filled with water, that he needed to be filled with water!

"Fine! We'll camp here for tonight, but we will be up and early! I need to find him soon and demand a battle with him!" Another male with black eyes, just like night sky, his hair is spiked up in the back..like a chicken-ass!

"Finally! I smell horrible! I need to be nice and clean for my Sasuke-Kun! And my hair feels gross! I need it to be wash!" Annoying female and the only female in the group, with red hair with matching color eyes, that wears glasses. "And Sasuke-Kun, I think we should cuddle together, it's going to be dark and scary at night!" She said she rubbing her sized A-cup boobs and her body all over Sasuke arm, or more like dry humping his arm.

Sasuke just pushed her away. "Karin, make sure no one is near and stop being so damn annoying!" Sasuke said with a scowl on his face while walking away from Karin.

Karin just huffed and stomp her feet on the ground like a child that doesn't get what it wants! "Why can't Sasuke-Kun notice me!" Karin shouted out loud before she checked if any one was close. The guy with white hair just laugh at her.

"Maybe he wants a girl with a hot body, bigger boobs then you, hair is an ugly color, and maybe that your a four eyed whore!" The guy with white hair said still laughing and pointing at Karin.

"Shut up you fucking wannabe fish! Suigetsu, I'm going to kill you, you fucking stupid ass wannabe fish! I have amazing body! I'm way hotter then any girl!" Karin cried out and went to attack Suigetsu, and just kept punching him. He'll turn into water every time Karin would hit him.

A guy with flaming orange hair, just shook his head at them and trying to stay calm as possible. Sasuke came back, which calm Jugo down Sasuke told everyone to do what they need to do and do it quickly! Karin got her bath, which she took forever in. Suigetsu refilled his water bottles up. Jugo went talk to some birds that talk back to him(or more like chirp at him). When everyone got back, Sasuke already had a fire going, so everyone sat around the fire. "What is your plan Sasuke?" Jugo ask in a calming voice, he really doesn't want to go crazy and kill his team-mates.

"First hopefully we'll be able to find Itachi soon, Karin will track him down! No one better not get in way! I will revenge him for everything he has cause! I'll kill off the rest of the Akatsuki and take over!" He said in a very serious voice. Karin had hearts in her eyes

"What about your building your clan? You know, I can help you with that Sasuke-Kun! Since I am the best Kunoichi, and i give you pleasure in many ways.!" Karin said purring and trying to be sexy.

"No, you want be building my clan at all! Go to sleep everyone!" Sasuke said. Everyone got comfy and went to sleep right away..with Karin trying to get close to Sasuke, still snakes decided to get between them...Karin almost scream, she doesn't really like snakes very much, but held back and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> That's! I finish the first chapter!  
> No one really reads my story! That's fine!!! I do love to write/type stories about!!! More to come!!


End file.
